


由一幅画引发的爱情故事

by its_Vian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多在学校是万人迷，莱昂纳尔·梅西则是一个小透明。换句话说，莱奥喜欢画美好的人或物，而他发现自己竟画起了克里斯，克里斯得知后表示很喜欢他的画作。





	由一幅画引发的爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Messi10_Neymar11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/gifts).
  * A translation of [Transparency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776123) by [Messi10_Neymar11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11). 



“我觉得他在看你。”塞尔吉奥跟克里斯说，他们这个小团体正坐在学校绿茵上吃午餐。

“谁？”杰拉德好奇地问，灌了一口水。

“坐在树下面的那个个子最矮的男生。”

所有人同时转过头去朝树荫下看，塞尔吉奥立即嘘声：“别全都同时往那边看啊，蠢货！”其他人一听，又一齐收回目光尴尬地低下头继续做自己的事情，就当无事发生。

“这不能怪我们，老兄，这是人类下意识的反应。”拉法辩护道。

“他看上去很平静。”塞尔吉奥评论。

两耳不闻窗外事的克里斯终于把视线从手机上挪开，抬起头来漫不经心地问：“怎么了？”

“那个男生在看你。”塞尔吉奥无奈地瞪了克里斯一眼。

克里斯也朝那个方向看过去，恰巧遇上了那个坐在树下的肤色白皙的男生的目光。男孩的左侧摆着一个背包，右边则是一瓶水和午餐盒。他蜷起他的泛白双腿，一本笔记本摊在他的膝盖上，他的手上握着一支铅笔。他穿着黑色短裤和红色连帽衫，兜帽覆在他的棕发之上。

克里斯毫不掩饰地望向那个男生，后者的棕色小鹿眼在一瞬间似乎闪过了一道光，他的脸颊浮现出可疑的红晕。随即他别扭地移开视线。

“他是谁？我从来没有见过他。”克里斯询问他的伙伴们。

“他好像是和我一起上英语课的。”詹姆斯皱起眉使劲回想。

“哦对！叫什么梅西来着？”马克帮詹姆斯补充说，“应该没错。”

男生缓缓站了起来，他把本子放在了草坪上，把水杯塞进了他的背包里。

“噢，他的本子。”内马尔轻声窃笑，男孩的本子掉了一页，那片纸张被风吹到树上卡在了叶子之间。男孩踮起脚试着够到那张纸，但他根本碰不着。他丧气地扔下背包。

“他好小只啊。”伊戈尔也跟着笑，饶有兴趣地目睹矮个子男孩奋力跳起来试图抓住树枝。他抓住了，便用尽双臂的力量将自己撑起，但他没坚持多久就手滑松开了树枝，膝盖刮擦到了树干，整个人侧身落地。

男孩坐起来的时候克里斯心中惊了一下，男孩的膝盖在流血。

“我们应该去帮帮他。”马塞洛皱眉，准备站起身，但男孩也迅速站了起来，他看起来有点烦恼，抓起背包和笔记本就跛着脚走回教学楼。

等男孩消失在视线范围内，克里斯就立即站起来小跑到那棵树下，轻轻松松地就跳起来抓住了树枝。

“你在干什么？”杰拉德问。

“帮他把纸拿下来，看得出来这张纸对他很重要。”克里斯一边爬上树一边回答，又抓住另一根树枝。

克里斯拿到了那张纸，他跳下地，拍了拍鞋上的灰尘，便往回走。

“这是什么？”克里斯展开这页纸张，特尔施特根好奇地凑上来。

“大概是作业什么的-”克里斯话音未落，他望着纸上的内容倒吸了一口气，僵硬在原地。

“怎么了？”塞尔吉奥夺过纸张看一眼，他也说不出话来了。

“我的妈耶，这是他画的吗？”

“上面画了什么？”杰拉德不耐烦地叫唤。

“是克里斯的肖像画，而且画得很不错。”霍尔迪赞叹道。

“让我看看！”内马尔抢走了画纸。“哇喔！”丹尼惊叹。

“他是个很优秀的画手。”托尼评价道。

“难道就没人觉得有点可怕吗？一个没人认识的小个子无缘无故画了一张克里斯的肖像？”佩佩挑眉。

“我想认识他。”克里斯决定说。

“认真的吗？他可能是什么狂/热的跟踪/狂。”佩佩反对。

“我觉得他很可爱！”内马尔持不同意见。

“太诡异了。”佩佩嗤之以鼻。

“我也觉得他很可爱。”塞尔吉奥站在内马尔这边。

“我也这么认为。”再加一个杰拉德。

“有点奇怪吧，但他看上去很友好。”特尔施特根耸耸肩。

“他是谁呢？”克里斯自言自语，他又坐在草地上，盯着那张又回到他手上的画纸。他注意到了画纸左下角有一个小小的凌乱的签名。

“莱奥•梅西。”

－－

莱奥盯着贴在膝盖上的创可贴，叹了口气。他安安静静地向教学楼走去。

他祈祷没人会捡到他的画，否则他会尴尬/死/的。他不该落下那张画纸，但他太心急了。

他一迈进教学楼门口，安东内拉就围上前来。

“嗨，莱奥，想买张冬日舞会的入场券吗？现在在打折哦。”她的笑容一如既往的灿烂，她指了指伊莉娜、克拉丽丝、夏奇拉和萨拉坐着的那个摊位。

“呃，不了安东，谢谢。我不打算参加。”他敷衍地笑笑。安东内拉耸了耸肩，唇边笑容依旧。

“如果你改主意了，就来找我们，到下个月的每天早上、中午、放学后我们都在。入场券只要五块钱。”萨拉朝他笑了一下。

“谢了萨拉，我会考虑的。”莱奥撒了个谎，离开了又转向下一个目标的女孩们。

他打开自己的储物柜，把画本和午餐盒塞了进去。一个高个子男生突然靠在了他的柜子一侧，莱奥被吓得不轻，下意识往旁边一跳，抬手捂着自己心跳加速的胸口。

内马尔朝他眨眼，“对不起！我不是故意要吓到你的。”

“没、没关系。”莱奥有点脸红地结巴回答道。

“你是莱奥，对吗？”

“是我？”莱奥不安地低头把玩自己的手指，内马尔满脸堆笑，和莱奥一同走在走廊上。

“好极了！我们正在找你。”

“找我？”莱奥有些好奇，“为什么？”

“我们看到你的画被卡在树上了，克里斯帮你拿了下来。”

听完内马尔解释的莱奥脸色泛白。“他、他看见了，对吗？”

“不用害怕！他不介意，其实他想找你谈-”

“你在带我去找他吗？”

“对啊！”内马尔还没说完，莱奥就猛地冲出去逃离这个巴西人。“等等！莱奥！”

阿根廷人跑走了。

内马尔叹了口气，转身迈向物理课教室。“我见到梅西了。”此言一出，正在聊天的克里斯、詹姆斯和马塞洛一同将目光转向他，克里斯差点扭到脖子。

“你在哪里见到他了？你和他说上话了吗？”克里斯炮轰似的询问，内马尔坐在了詹姆斯旁边的位置上，“算是搭上话了吧，本来发展挺顺利的，但我一提到那幅画，走向就不对了。”

“你跟他说了什么？”马塞洛问。

“我可没说他的坏话。我只是跟他讲克里斯帮他拿到了画，他很喜欢，但是梅西看上去害怕极了，然后就跑了。说实话，我觉得他是个很可爱的家伙。”

克里斯盯着黑板，眉头皱在一起。“我想他可能很害羞。”詹姆斯说。

“大概吧。”内马尔耸耸肩，正值上课铃打响。

－－

莱奥叹了口气，走在教室走廊上。如果内马尔在找他，那克里斯蒂亚诺和他的伙伴们也一定在找他。鉴于那位葡萄牙人风靡全校，想要远离这堆人就有些难度。

但这对莱奥而言并不算是个大问题。他已经习惯一个人待在角落里，默默地当一个小透明。

实际上，莱奥并不是有目的性地去画克里斯蒂亚诺的肖像的。他只是坐在树下四处张望，刚好就看见克里斯坐在对面玩手机。接着莱奥的手就不听控制地握着笔绘画。直到完成作画，莱奥才意识到他画的是那位葡萄牙人的脸。

整张画作非常漂亮，甚至莱奥自己都被这张画惊艳到了。他画完之后抬起头，无意间与对方四目相对，他迅速看向别处，心里紧张得不得了。更令他窘迫的是克里斯已经看过他的画了。

克里斯肯定会以为莱奥就是个怪/胎。

莱奥正在专心捋直他脑子里乱成一团的线，致使他不小心撞上了一个高个子。高个子一下就被激怒了：“你没长眼睛吗，矮冬瓜？”恩佐•罗科一把揪住莱奥的衣领，用力地将他甩到储物柜上。莱奥疼得五官似乎都挤在一起。

“他总是看着地板走路，像个乒乓球一样碍眼地到处乱晃。”迪亚哥•科斯塔讥笑道。

“你最好道歉，矮子。”恩佐挑起一边眉。

“放开他。”一把温暖的声线插入这场纠纷，克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦地望向恩佐。“噢，嘿克里斯。”恩佐畏缩地笑了笑。

“放开他。”

恩佐服从地松开手，莱奥顺着储物柜一下子滑落在地，看上去很虚弱。

“我们只是在附近随便看看。”恩佐撒谎。克里斯没好气地翻了个白眼，“最好是这样，在我没发火之前赶紧滚蛋。”

两个校霸又瞥了一眼莱奥，灰溜溜地走了。克里斯盯着两人逃走的背影，直至他们彻底消失在走廊末尾。

克里斯转向莱奥，后者又盯着地板看了半天。克里斯走过去在莱奥跟前蹲下，“你没事吧？”他的声音轻柔，眼神也放柔下来。莱奥点了点头，喉咙挤不出一个字来。

“你是莱奥吧？莱奥•梅西？”其实克里斯知道是他，但他想正式地认识他。

莱奥点头。“我是克里斯，克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多。”但莱奥还是没有回答，也没有抬头看他。

“我喜欢你的画。”克里斯试着缓解气氛，阿根廷人原本苍白的脸上浮现了一抹红色。“我真的不介意，我很喜欢。”

克里斯向莱奥伸出手，莱奥轻轻握住了，克里斯发力将他们两人从地上拉起来站稳。“你有上美术课吧？”

莱奥又只是点头。“你能和我说说话吗？”

莱奥别过头，嘴巴依然抿成一条线，脸颊红红的。

天哪，他真可爱，克里斯如是想。莱奥很小只，他的身高还差一点才到克里斯的下巴。

莱奥突然间加快脚步，试图远离身边的人，但克里斯及时拦住了他。“等等！”克里斯抓住了莱奥的肩膀，将他拉了回来。“你愿意和我们一起吃午饭吗？”他期待地问。

莱奥摇了几下脑袋。“那我能和你一起吃午餐吗？”莱奥犹豫了，警惕地看向克里斯。他稍加思索，最终朝克里斯轻轻点了点头。

“你经常坐在那棵树下，对吗？”克里斯不停地问莱奥问题，莱奥也不出声，以点头或摇头作为回答。克里斯迅速给塞尔吉奥发了条短信叫他们不要等他了。他们一同坐在那棵树下。

“那是你的画本吗？”克里斯指了指莱奥的画板，换来他羞涩的点头。“你介意我看看吗？”莱奥停顿了一下，本想摇头拒绝的他还是任克里斯拿走了画本。克里斯一页一页地翻阅着，神色惊讶。

“很漂亮。”克里斯认真地欣赏着每一幅画。鲜花、山水、动物无一不完美地呈现在这本画册里，成图十分美丽，无与伦比。每一笔轮廓的勾勒都是那么自然流畅，使画作漂亮得无以复加。

莱奥在一旁把玩着自己的兜帽衫吊绳，嘴边露出一个小小的满足笑容。

－－

“嗨，莱奥。”克里斯丢下背包，坐在他的新朋友身旁。已经两个星期了，他们两个每天中午都会坐在这棵树下一起吃饭，这已经成为了他们的专属活动。尽管两人之间的气氛缓和不少，更放松也更亲近，但莱奥还是没有跟克里斯说过一句话。克里斯总是说话的那个，莱奥则认真倾听。

“你在画什么？”克里斯越过莱奥的肩膀看向他的画册，莱奥有些抗拒地瞧了瞧他。“太好看了，一如既往的好看。”克里斯轻笑，他打量着画上的内容，一对肺器官里长着一串绿色的树枝，几只小雀落在枝头。莱奥打开背包，拿出了一块三明治。

克里斯趁其不备凑过去咬了一大口莱奥的三明治，朝他扬起得逞的笑容。莱奥撇撇嘴，眯着眼睛看向克里斯，伸手轻轻推了他一把。

“我能吃吗？虽然我已经咬了一口了。”克里斯向莱奥的三明治伸出魔爪，莱奥赶紧往后缩缩身子，朝罪魁祸首坚定地摇脑袋。

克里斯不死心，又伸出爪子，莱奥全力反抗，他躺在草坪上死死护住他的三明治。

“克里斯！这是我的三明治，不要拿我的！明明你自己也有。”莱奥轻轻笑了，克里斯的身子僵了僵——莱奥的声音是他听到过的有史以来最好听最温柔的嗓音。

“那这次我就不抢你的了，因为你终于肯跟我说话了。”

莱奥皱起眉，又闭上了嘴巴。“不要再静音啦，莱奥。”

“我没有。”莱奥悄声回答，又红了脸。“你好可爱。”克里斯揉了把莱奥的头发。

莱奥开玩笑似的再推了一把克里斯，拾起画板继续画画。克里斯则在他耳边喋喋不休地发牢骚，抱怨恩里克先生似乎跟皇家马德里有深仇大恨一般，一直反对他支持皇马，还动员所有人支持巴塞罗那。

莱奥还没打算跟克里斯坦白其实他也是个萨迷。

－－

“给你。”克里斯递给莱奥一件球衣。“这是什么？”莱奥好奇地问，他们正坐在属于他们的那棵树下。

“我的球衣。”莱奥闻言轻笑，“我知道了，为什么给我？”

“我想你穿着它来看我星期五的比赛。”

莱奥面露难色，“谢谢你，克里斯，但你知道我不喜欢参加社交活动。”

克里斯恳求：“你就穿上它来看我的比赛吧，莱奥？你要发挥学校的团结精神，如果你来了我肯定会动力满满。我们的对手是马德里竞技。”

莱奥的眼里还是闪过一丝犹豫，“我不知道……”

“你来吧！当作是为了我？”克里斯将他的狗狗眼展现极致，莱奥也不好拒绝，毕竟克里斯为他付出了很多。

“好吧。”莱奥妥协，克里斯一把紧紧抱住他，使得他怀里的阿根廷人又红了脸，“我最喜欢你了。”

“当然了。”莱奥翻了个白眼。

“这是实话。”

－－

“我想吃掉你。”这是他们俩在校门口碰面时克里斯跟莱奥说的第一句话。

“别说了，你的球衣太大了。”莱奥小声嘀咕，挽起袖子。

“我知道，都快从你肩膀上滑下来了。”克里斯帮莱奥理了理衣服，“你太可爱了。”

“我把画册也带来了，说不定我可以碰见一只活蹦乱跳的松鼠。”莱奥自豪地捧着怀里的美术本。

“当然了，你这位万里挑一的画家。”他们一同走向足球场。

“今天也挺冷的。”莱奥自言自语，紧了紧裹在脖子上的黑白相间的围巾。

“戴上。”克里斯笑着从背包里摸出一顶黑色针织帽，严实地戴在了莱奥头上，“现在你看起来就像是我的头号粉丝。”他又往下拉了拉帽檐。

“你想得美。”莱奥可不认账。

“我就想得美了。”克里斯脸皮厚着呢，他拉住帽檐的双手下移抚上了莱奥的脸颊。“你不冷吗？”莱奥问道。“他们不会允许我在比赛期间戴针织帽的。”克里斯捏了捏莱奥的脸蛋。

“克里斯！”

莱奥听到有人唤克里斯的名字，突然紧张起来，他赶紧拉开了两人之间的距离。来人是詹姆斯，他直接忽略了莱奥，“走吧，伙计，要是迟到了齐达内准把我们踹飞。”

克里斯随口应了一声，目光一刻也没有离开莱奥，直到詹姆斯把他拽走。

莱奥安静地走向看台，坐在最底下的右边座位上。

比赛进行了三十分钟，莱奥一边看一边再次在画册上绘画克里斯的肖像。克里斯梅开二度，莱奥也兴致高涨地拿出彩铅填色。

比赛结束之后，看台上的观众和绿茵上的球员们离开得也差不多了，但莱奥依然坐在原地，继续完成他的画作。他投入得甚至没有注意到克里斯已经悄悄坐到他身边，欣赏着他的一笔一画。“我真的不知道你是如何做到如此完美的。”克里斯悄声道，莱奥朝他眨眨眼，放下画笔揣摩着画作。

“我也不知道。”莱奥说。

“你的画都很棒。”克里斯评价，莱奥转过头与之相视，“你在球场上的表现更出色。你是个足球明星，克里斯。”

“你太会说话了。”克里斯轻轻环上莱奥的腰，低头贴住他的柔发。

“真不知道没了你我该怎么办。”

“我也是。”

－－

“我以为西班牙今年不会下雪。”克里斯双手揣进兜里，莱奥低头埋进围巾里，两人都戴着黑色针织帽。

“你的脸和鼻子都被冻得红红的，可爱极了。”克里斯又开玩笑了，但他的鼻头也好不到哪里去，他不知道是自己的原因还是因为冷天气。

“闭嘴，克里斯。”莱奥用手肘轻轻推了推他。他们继续沿路慢步。

“我能看看你的画册吗？”走到桥上的时候克里斯问。“现在不行。”莱奥回答。

“就看一眼！”克里斯伸出魔爪，莱奥退后几步，“等等，克里斯-”莱奥一个没抓稳，本子掉到了桥下结冰的湖面上。“克里斯！”莱奥责怪道。

“我去捡。”克里斯准备动身，但莱奥先他一步，“我去。”

莱奥慢慢走下桥，谨慎地踩在冰面上，捡起了他的画本。可他刚转身，脚下的冰面就碎了一个小坑，他的一只脚稍稍陷了进去，整个人跌在冰上。莱奥疼得叫出声，小心翼翼地拔出自己的脚。

“莱奥？！”克里斯惊唤，立马跑下桥赶到莱奥身边。他万分担忧地跪在冰上，“怎么了？”

“我扭到脚了。”莱奥嘶声。

克里斯小心地将莱奥受伤的脚挪到自己的腿上，细细观察他伤到了哪里。“我就说让我去捡，小糊涂蛋。”

“我知道。”莱奥嘀咕。克里斯还是有点愠怒，“你就像个瓷娃娃似的，要小心一点，好吗？”

“对不起。”莱奥愧疚地道歉，克里斯软下心来，“不用道歉。你能站起来吗？”克里斯扶着莱奥的胳膊帮他站起来。

莱奥向前探了一步，又差点摔倒，还好克里斯眼疾手快把他扶住了。“上来。”克里斯蹲下来背起莱奥。“尴尬死了。”莱奥闷声，双臂紧紧揽着克里斯的脖子。

“嘘——”克里斯偷笑，安心地背着莱奥行进，后者舒心地靠在他的肩上歇息。

克里斯背着莱奥走在空无一人的街道上，街灯昏暗，雪花飘飘洒洒落在他们身上。克里斯突然想到什么，“莱奥？”

“什么事？”莱奥的声音柔和极了。

“你有没有想过我们一起出街？”

莱奥愣了一下，停下了他正把玩克里斯的兜帽绳的手指。

“你说什么？”

克里斯竟有些脸红，庆幸背后的小个子看不到，“我的意思是，我们约会吧？”

“情侣那种吗？”

“对。”

一阵沉默。

“只是假设一下。”克里斯补充。

“我不认为其他人愿意知道学校的足球明星在和我这个小透明在一起。”莱奥的声音很轻，很平静，克里斯几乎听不见。克里斯有点不高兴。

“你不是透明的，莱奥。”

莱奥自嘲地笑笑，低头将脸埋进克里斯的后颈。“我是，要不是因为那幅画，你根本不知道我是谁。”

克里斯一时间无言以对。“因为我蠢到没有及时发现原来你是那么美好。”

“不用安慰我。”莱奥哼哼。

呼在颈后的带着薄荷味的温热气息使克里斯颤了颤。“所以，你不愿意和我约会。”

“其他人不想看见我们约会。”莱奥纠正。

“但你愿意吗？我不在乎别人。”克里斯支支吾吾，“我只在乎你。”

莱奥的双臂收紧了些，他急忙转移话题：“我现在不想谈这个。”

克里斯顺从地不再提及关于这件事的任何。

但我想和你约会。

－－

“莱奥！”克里斯笑容灿烂，一把拥住莱奥，低头蹭蹭他的颈侧。“嘿克里斯。”

“我想你了。”克里斯喃喃。莱奥小声笑道：“才过了一个周末。”

“够久了。”克里斯一脸满足地退开，“你不打算进屋吗？外面很冷。”莱奥闭上眼摇摇头，他抬起手用过长的黑色毛衣袖口蹭了蹭自己的脸。克里斯快要窒息了，为什么会有这么可爱的人？

“我准备去图书馆。”莱奥微笑。“我跟你一起去。”

莱奥停下脚步，眼神里闪着犹豫。“克里斯……”被叫到名字的大个子转头看向他，眼里满是困惑，“怎么了？”

莱奥咬住下唇，纠结地开口：“我……好吧……你是不是很久没有和你的朋友们聚一聚了？”

克里斯迟疑了，笑容渐渐消失。“你不喜欢我了吗？”莱奥赶紧解释：“不！当然不是，你是我近些年来的第一个朋友，我很开心，也很谢谢你，但我总觉得我从你身边夺走了什么。”

克里斯反驳：“你没有从我这夺走任何东西-”

“克里斯，每天上课和放学你都会在我的储物柜那里等我，每天中午你都和我一起吃午餐，放学之后又陪我走回家，尽管你有车。我承认我很喜欢，但你还记得上一次你和塞尔吉奥聊天是什么时候？和杰拉德呢？你有多久没和他们在一起玩了？”

“大概也有一阵子了。”沉默半晌，克里斯终于认同了，他有点心虚地绞着手指头。莱奥露出招牌的柔和笑容：“去找他们吧，他们大概也很想你，我没关系的。”

言罢，莱奥转身向图书馆迈步，但克里斯牵住了他的袖子，“和我一起去！”莱奥愣了愣，“不要。”

“我知道你不想让别人失望，但我的朋友们会很喜欢你的，你不用担心。我会一直陪着你，我不会让他们任何一个伤害你，否则我不会原谅自己的。”克里斯揉了揉莱奥的头发，莱奥闭着眼睛思考，脸上扑着红晕。

“你确定他们会喜欢我吗？”他不确信地问。克里斯回以笑容，“谁不会呢？”莱奥盯了他一会儿，妥协道：“好吧。”

待克里斯反应过来他即将要把莱奥介绍给他的朋友们之后，他低头亲了亲莱奥的脸颊。“谢谢你愿意尝试。”莱奥羞涩地笑了笑：“愿意为你做任何事。”

他们走进了咖啡厅，莱奥紧紧揪着克里斯的毛衣下摆，低着头跟在他身后，不愿去理会周围人投向他的目光。“克里斯！”塞尔吉奥大叫一声，莱奥又往克里斯身后缩了缩，完全躲在他身后如同隐形。“我们老想你了！”杰拉德欢呼。

“你该回来看看我们坐下来叙叙旧了！”内马尔也跟着起哄。“好几个星期了，老兄。”拉法接着补充。

“我有老多事想跟你讲了！”詹姆斯很亢奋。

克里斯笑笑，“好了好了，我们慢慢说，在这之前我想先给你们介绍一位朋友。”他往旁边一站，所有人的目光纷纷落向正低头绞着毛衣下摆的莱奥。“这是莱奥，他是我的朋友。”

众人不语，直到内马尔爆发出一阵笑声：“嗨，莱奥！”莱奥回以微笑，轻轻挥了挥手。

“梅西！那个大画家吗？”塞尔吉奥兴奋起来，他拉过莱奥让他坐在自己旁边，“你可以也给我画一张肖像画吗？说不定我能在学校买个好价-”话还没说完，马塞洛就朝他头上扔了个葡萄，马克对此表示不屑。

“他们会把你的画买下来烧掉，鉴于你太丑。”丹尼补刀。

克里斯很开心，他的朋友们非常热情。“闭上你的嘴，阿尔维斯。”塞尔吉奥回嘴，又转向莱奥，“所以，你可以画吗？”

莱奥笑笑，准备张口回答，克里斯先他回击道：“他只画令他心动的美丽事物，而你不是，你是最难看的那一个。”

“你胡扯！我是本校第一大帅哥！”塞尔吉奥奋力维护自己的形象。拉法也坐不住了：“滚一边去，我才是。”

“实际上，本校只有一位帅得惊天地泣鬼神的巴西人，而他现在正坐在这里。”内马尔抢答。

“你们当我不存在吗？”丹尼翻了个白眼，马塞洛附议：“我都还没说什么呢，兄弟们。”

“对了，克里斯，安东叫你去球队横幅上签个名。”杰拉德记起来还有这么一件事，“就在外面，她说要在放学之前把横幅挂起来。”

克里斯放下吃了一半的小饼干，叹了口气，“我快去快回。”他站起来准备向外走，但莱奥抓住了他的衣袖，脸色忧愁，“别离开我。”

克里斯凑到他耳边悄声说：“没事的，他们都很喜欢你，我只去一会儿，可以吗？”莱奥犹豫了一下，还是松开了手。

克里斯再朝他笑了一下，便走出咖啡厅。一时间所有人又将视线集中在莱奥身上。

“所以，莱奥，你和克里斯在约会吗？”这个问题让莱奥差点被果汁呛到，塞尔吉奥拍拍他的背。“没，没有，我们只是朋友。”莱奥回答。

“我觉得他对你有意思！”詹姆斯八卦起来，塞尔吉奥认同地点头，“我们在小学就认识了，我看得出他真的很喜欢你。”

“我、我不这么认为，应该只是朋友之间的喜欢。”莱奥挠了挠头发，他的回答惹得托尼笑了起来，马克也笑着翻了个白眼。

“他当然喜欢你了，他有跟你表白过吗？”杰拉德问。莱奥困惑地皱起眉头想了想，“他问过我，如果我们约会那会是什么样子。”

内马尔傻笑：“还用猜吗，他肯定喜欢/死/你了！”拉法认同：“他对你的喜欢已经超越了朋友之间。”

莱奥低头瞅着桌子傻笑，充满期待地问：“真的吗？”塞尔吉奥自信地应答：“此话当真！你应该去问问他！”

“请你们别再拿他开玩笑了，没人会喜欢这个跟踪/狂的，放过克里斯吧。”一把冰冷刺耳的声音插话进来。莱奥的笑容僵硬在脸上，所有人齐刷刷看向佩佩，他正怒目瞪着眼前的小个子。

“闭嘴，佩佩。”伊戈尔有意识地护着莱奥。

“凭什么？我偏不。你想从克里斯身上得到什么？”佩佩气势汹汹，弄得莱奥心惊胆战：“我、我？”

“对，就是你，跟踪/狂。”佩佩嘲讽道，令莱奥心生畏惧，“自以为不被发现，偷画别人的肖像，你就是个恶/心的跟踪/狂。”

“别说了。”内马尔劝阻道，莱奥难堪地脸颊发烫。佩佩无视了内马尔，继续讥讽：“没有人会愿意和你约会，没有人会和你成为朋友，你想想，为什么这些年来你一个朋友都没有？克里斯只是因为同情你，才跟你交朋友。”

莱奥似乎听见自己心碎的声音。克里斯原来只是同情他，他根本不想和他成为朋友。

“科佩勒，如果你再不闭上嘴，我就先替克里斯揍你一顿，等到他回来，你就彻底死定了。”杰拉德站起来，向佩佩威胁。

“别说大话吓唬人了，皮克。”佩佩满不在乎，继续伤害已经红了眼眶的莱奥。

“滚吧，怪/胎，克里斯不会喜欢你，没有人会的。”科佩勒站起来一把拉住莱奥的胳膊把他从桌子边拽出去，塞尔吉奥见状气得冒烟，伊戈尔好不容易拉住他避免双方交手。

“克里斯是学校的足球明星，他可以和任何人约会，但他为什么偏偏选了你这个没人在乎的小透明？”佩佩毫不收敛，内马尔真的很想一脚踹飞他，但詹姆斯拦住了他，马克也在尽力抑制住拉法想打人的冲动。

“面对现实吧，小跳蚤。”佩佩俯身凑近缩在地上蜷成一团的莱奥，小团子努力地憋着眼泪，“他和你不属于同一个世界，没人在乎你。”

莱奥彻底被击溃了。他抓起背包就往外跑，目睹全程的马塞洛出面劝阻他，但做了无用功。

他想逃离学校，但身后传来的克里斯的呼喊使他停住了脚步。“离我远点！”莱奥朝他大吼，克里斯急忙跑过去抓住他的胳膊，让他面向自己。

“怎么了，小狮子？”克里斯望见莱奥满脸泪水一下就惊呆了，他伸手想帮他擦掉眼泪，但莱奥用力甩开他的手。“莱奥？”克里斯不明白，他被小狮子的这个举动吓到了。

“叫我莱昂纳尔。离我远点，你这个骗子。”

克里斯大惊失色：“骗子？到底发生什么了？有人欺负你了吗？”

莱奥往后退了几步，眼泪止不住地在他发红的脸颊上流淌，他苦笑一声：“你这个大骗子！都是我的错！我错在轻易相信了那个伟大的克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多真的想和我成为朋友。”

“我当然是你的朋友！告诉我究竟发生了什么！我现在一头雾水。”克里斯再度伸手，但被挡了回来，“别碰我！”

“莱奥！求你别这样！”克里斯感觉他的心正中一枪。

“我只是你为了凸显自己多么有爱心而当作工具的可怜虫，对吗？这几个星期你对我的一言一行全都是作秀！你的演技真不错！”

克里斯疯狂解释：“不是这样的，莱奥，我真的非常在乎-”

“骗子！全都是谎话！这就是为什么单独一个人更好。”莱奥不再朝他吼叫，自言自语地安慰自己，他用力揪住自己的头发，湿润的双眼睁得大大的。

他再次看向克里斯的眼神里充满厌恶与被背叛。“离我远点，这都是你的错，我讨厌你。”

这些言语使克里斯仿佛被揍了一拳似的退后几步，他难以置信地眼睁睁看着莱奥离开学校。

克里斯泄气地靠在储物柜上，慢慢滑下来坐落在地，低头盯着自己的脚。他甚至没有意识到他的脸已经被泪水浸湿了一大片，直到眼泪的咸苦味道侵/入他的味蕾。他将脸庞埋进手掌里抽泣，他的真心已经支离破碎。

他终于明白自己爱上了莱奥•梅西。但已经太迟了。

－－

克里斯如旋风般煞有气势地踏上足球场，他的眼神几乎能喷出火来，径直朝那个中后卫走去。伊戈尔、杰拉德、塞尔吉奥、詹姆斯和内马尔跟在他身后。他们把事情过程全都告诉他了，克里斯差点没被气死——现在他来势汹汹地找罪魁祸首报仇讨债。

“克里斯-别！”伊戈尔大喊，但太晚了，克里斯重重地朝佩佩脸上挥了一拳。

“你这个蠢货！”克里斯咆哮如雷，他把佩佩推倒在地，跨在他身上使劲揍他，一拳接着一拳尽数落在科佩勒身上。

佩佩也不甘示弱地还击，抬起就是一脚蹬在克里斯腹部，把他踹了下去，嘴里还不忘替自己辩解：“我在保护你！他是个跟踪/狂-”

“你根本不了解他！”克里斯怒吼，“你根本不了解我们之间的任何事情！我不是小孩了，不需要你替我做决定，混账。”

“他配不上你！你只是同情他-”但克里斯立刻打断了佩佩，揪住他的衣领贴近他的脸坚定地宣告：“我爱他！”

佩佩愣住了：“为什么是他？”

克里斯嫌恶地看向他，憋了半天才说：“我不知道，我就这样为他沦陷。但你毁了这一切，你根本不知道你的所作所为带来的伤害有多大。”

佩佩沉默了，两人对视半晌后他无力地叹了口气：“我搞砸了一切，对吗？”

“比你想象的更糟。”克里斯终于放开他，无精打采地坐在草地上，沮丧地拨弄自己的头发。

“我真的很抱歉。我以为我是在保护你……我彻底搞砸了这一切。”

“什么也无法挽回了，莱奥亲口跟我说他讨厌我。”克里斯的心随着这一字一句抽痛。

“也许我能做点什么。”佩佩抿嘴。

－－

莱奥迫切想关上门，但佩佩伸出脚卡住了即将合上的门。“我有话想跟你说。”佩佩有些烦闷。

“你、你想做什么？”

“我想和你谈谈，出来吧，可以吗？”

莱奥无动于衷。“好吧，你就呆在这儿，听我说，你不用回应。”

“听着，那天我完全就是在胡说八道，因为说实话，我非常担心克里斯，他是我最好的其中一个朋友。我以为你是觊觎他很久的什么怪/胎，我承认我对他保护过头了。克里斯结交朋友的时候一向不会考虑太多，他从不在意对方的身份和行为，他不论和谁都能成为朋友，不然你以为为什么我也会在他的小团体里？”佩佩难得笑了，莱奥闭着眼睛，额头靠在门框上。

“那天我不应该说那些话的，我就是在胡说八道，莱奥。克里斯真的很在乎你，比你想象中的还要在意，否则我现在也不会来这里。”佩佩继续说，“他很想你，我知道你也很想他。就当我那天在放屁吧，我就是个白痴……对不起，我真的很抱歉，别让克里斯承担原本是我犯下的错误。”

“他不-”

“他在乎你，相信我，他非常在乎你。请去找他吧，没有你在身边他真的非常难过。我过晚才意识到他已经不需要我的帮助了。”

“是吗？”莱奥放柔了语气，佩佩叹息一声：“我应该告诉你，克里斯曾经遭受过校园暴/力。”莱奥不敢相信：“什么？”

“我猜到你会很惊讶的。他小时候很瘦，个子很小，可以说是很虚弱。其他孩子们总是嘲笑他骨瘦如柴的矮个子，欺负他推搡他，我和马塞洛出面才制止了事情的恶化。我们很快就成为了朋友。小学的时候我总是会细心照顾他、保护他，以免其他任何人再欺负他，直到他长大了，变得更强壮。而我还没意识到其实他不再需要我了。”

“他仍然需要你，佩佩。可能要用另一种方式陪在他身边，但他依然需要你。你是他最好的朋友，他需要你这个坚强的后盾，尽管他表现得好像确实不需要你了。”

“我猜我们都一样？”莱奥没有回答，佩佩又说：“请你去找他谈谈吧，好吗？他值得更好的人陪伴他，这毋庸置疑，而你比其他任何人都更好。”

－－

莱奥局促不安地站在克里斯的卧室房门前，是他母亲让他进来的，并提醒说克里斯好像有点生气。

莱奥深呼吸几下，鼓足勇气推开房门，轻轻走进去。

“我说了我不想吃饭，妈妈。”克里斯没好气地嚷道。他正裹着被子卧在床上，他的脸埋在枕头里。

“听我说。”莱奥一张口克里斯就噌地一下从枕头里探起头来，他翻过身看向来者，眼睛睁得大大的，此刻的克里斯宛若一只与主人失散多年的小狗——这让莱奥感到一丝愧疚。克里斯爬起来，站在莱奥面前。

“我不是很会表达，但是，我一直害怕成为一个完美的受人瞩目的焦点，这让其他人开始疏离我。这让我很受伤，使我不再轻易相信任何人。我不想让别人有可乘之机来伤害我。我也以为凭我自己一个人就可以过得很好，但我错了。直到你的出现我才明白这一点，就像在沙漠挣扎几日后发现了绿洲。你，你让我开始想要接触别人，也想要得到他人的在意与认可。我后知后觉地发现这些想法早已盘踞在我的心里。但我害怕。我就是个懦夫。我又开始抗拒这些念头，我害怕我会亲手搞砸一段我渴望多年的友谊。为什么？为什么你要和我成为朋友？纵然事情的走向越来越糟糕，但如果假装把它当作无事发生，那一切都会变得更简单，也不会那么令人痛苦。”莱奥早已泪流成河，他轻轻推了一把克里斯。

“而你确实这么做了。有些时候我都不敢相信你居然成为了我的朋友，我甚至怀疑你在欺骗我。在我以为我们真正地交心了的时候，我才发现一直以来我都害怕得不得了。我才是那个骗子。我幼稚地相信了佩佩的话，而没有选择相信你，这是我犯下的最愚蠢的错误。我很抱歉，我不应该因为自己缺乏安全感就去滥/用、糟/踏你给我的善意和友谊。我无法用言语形容你给我带来的巨大改变。你值得更好的人，比我更好的人，而我配不上你。但如果你想，你可以拥有我，拥有我的全部。”莱奥抽抽嗒嗒吸着鼻子，几乎是眨眼间，克里斯就紧紧抱住他的莱奥，小团子深深埋进克里斯的胸膛蹭着鼻涕和眼泪，一边哽咽道：“因为我真的很爱你。”

克里斯觉得幸福来得太突然了。“你比任何人都要好，莱奥。”他拉过哭得稀里哗啦的团子，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，“我可以吗？”克里斯屏住呼吸，未见回应他已欠身亲吻莱奥的唇，拭掉落在他唇间的咸涩泪水。莱奥微微叹息，他用力地回吻压在他身上的人，延长这个缠绵的吻。

“我爱你。”莱奥抵着克里斯的唇柔声细语，克里斯又吻了上去。“我也爱你。”莱奥又小声说：“我不想再当一个小透明了。”

“我知道，小狮子，我知道。”克里斯蜻蜓点水般地轻啄莱奥的唇。吻毕，克里斯低下头埋进莱奥的颈窝里，轻轻应答：“你不会再是小透明了。”

最后他们相拥窝在克里斯的床/上，莱奥靠着克里斯的胸口，克里斯的手指则穿梭于莱奥柔软的发间。

“亲爱的？”大约一小时后多洛蕾斯来到他儿子的房间。“妈妈——”克里斯小声嘟囔，“不用担心我了，他睡着了。”

“克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多•桑托斯•阿贝罗！”多洛蕾斯看清这俩小孩究竟在干什么之后她超激动地叫着儿子的名字，使得克里斯面露困惑：“怎么了？”他母亲看着莱奥安详的睡颜道：“你为什么不早点跟我说你有了男朋友？他太可爱了！”

“他当然很可爱。”克里斯十分自豪，底气十足。

“天啊，你可要留下他，否则妈妈就出手留住他啦。”

“别担心，他哪儿也不去，至少这次不会。”

－－

“我就知道！”内马尔欢呼，他看见克里斯和莱奥手牵手走了过来。

“我们还没发话呢。”克里斯对内马尔的行为表示幼稚，这对情侣坐到餐桌旁，克里斯占有欲十足地伸着胳膊搂着莱奥。

“看起来你们俩在一起了？”塞尔吉奥发问的同时，杰拉德悄咪咪掏出手机偷偷摸摸地拍了张他俩的照片。“是的。”莱奥轻声说。

“我猜到了开头，也猜到了结局。”拉法自豪地宣称，托尼和马克也一副「我懂的」高兴笑容。

“咳。”一时间都在七嘴八舌调侃两位当事人的这些个小伙子们突然噤声，不约而同地看向佩佩。佩佩一脸复杂表情盯着莱奥和克里斯看了一会儿，最终露出了欢迎的笑容，他递给莱奥一块曲奇饼，像是把它当作和好的道歉礼：“来一块吗？”

莱奥笑了，接过了曲奇：“当然。”

“谢天谢地。”伊戈尔舒了口气。

“好了，过去的事就让它过去吧。”塞尔吉奥哼哼道，“现在我们可以聊聊恩里克先生表示的「他只喜欢巴萨粉丝」这种愚蠢的言论吗？”

“得了吧，”杰拉德不以为然，“因为他知道巴萨是最棒的球队。”

“滚一边去。”马塞洛反驳，“皇马才是第一。”

“赞同。”克里斯认真地附和。

“我赞同杰里，巴萨罗那才是最厉害的。”内马尔咬了一口三明治。

“可别让教练知道你这么说。”托尼傻笑，“他是皇马的死忠球迷。”

莱奥柔声轻笑，侧过脸靠在克里斯多肩侧，克里斯满脸宠溺地低头看向靠在他身上的小团子。

“现在我是不是该告诉你，其实我是巴塞罗那的球迷？”

克里斯以吻封缄。


End file.
